


Hate Lesson

by Diaw25



Category: NCT (Band), The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaw25/pseuds/Diaw25
Summary: not for the faint hearted the tags are there for reason because this fic isn’t for everyone. psa there might be typos idk i didn’t really do a thorough job of proofreading because i’m kinda lazy :/





	Hate Lesson

Lucas loves being in a kpop group. He loves the stylish clothes they get to wear, the food they get to eat, and most of all the girls. Stupid Fangirls willing to buy him anything and everything at the bat of an eye. Girl idols who’ll spread their pretty, pale legs so easily if just you say they’re your ideal type. It’s every straight mans dream! It’s Lucas’ dream. What he can do without though is those disgusting freaks who ship him with other male idols as if Lucas isn’t a man himself. He hates seeing things online about him and another one of his group members in a secret relationship. He’s not and will never be a fag. It makes his blood boil just to see some of these so called “male” kpop idols do gay shit for fan service. He especially hates when they claim to be masculine but look like fucking little loose holes twinks. He absolutely loathes faggots and wishes he could teach them all a valuable lesson. 

It’s one of those times where kpop festivals are held at a huge stadium. Popular and non popular groups alike gather here to perform for the fans they have on one single stage. This time they’re in Sangnam to perform at the MBC korean music wave. Lucas and the 17 other nct members are piled into three and a half vans. Lucas is sharing a van with the dream kids because he loves their energy and feels like he can get rowdy with them unlike the other guys of nct. Haechan and Mark won't stop arguing over the littlest of things and Chenle won’t stop laughing at them. Lucas laughs along with Chenle as they try to understand the fast Korean the arguing boys are speaking in. Today is gonna be a good day Lucas thinks. 

Arriving to the venue, Lucas steps out the van and smiles to the fan sites waiting with their 15lb cameras. He looks them each in the eye and laughs when they giggle and look away shyly. Yeah today is definitely gonna be a good day. 

Walking into the stadium there’s hundreds of people milling about backstage. He can already see some groups getting ready to go onstage to perform. He passes by a boy group almost as large as his and notes in disgust at how gay some of them look. Particularly, the scrawny blonde haired faggot. He looks like the type of fag who would enjoy being in a boy group solely for the point of being around lots of boys. God. Lucas hates fags like him: the ones who don’t do anything to hide their faggot ways. Shamelessly projecting to the other guys that they like sucking cock. Everything about him just screams “I’m a fag come fuck me!” Lucas hides a grimace as he notices the way the boys lips form into a perfect pink pout. Those are the most perfect cock sucking lips Lucas has ever seen but the fact that it’s on a guy makes him seethe. He could easily force this fag to his knees right here, whip his cock out and shove it between his pink lips without a single protest from the fag. He probably likes to be manhandled by someone Lucas’ size. Compared to Lucas this boy is about as thin as a girl with long slim legs and a complete bird chest. Even the dream kids are larger than him (well probably not Renjun but still)! Does he not workout? Now that Lucas thinks about it this fag wouldn’t be able to go to the gym without getting hard from seeing all those shirtless guys. 

Passing by the group giving a slight bow, Lucas heads to his dressing room. 

The group of boys slip his mind when he’s sitting in the makeup chair getting his eyeshadow done by the cute makeup artist. She’s not as cute as the girl idols backstage but she’s not ugly either. He flirts with her, smiling cockily to himself as he notes the blush in her cheeks. He feels the sudden urge to take a piss so he gets up and let’s the manager know he’s going to the bathroom. 

Outside in the hallway Lucas weaves through all of the backstage mbc crew. He should’ve asked one of the managers or someone for directions to the bathroom but he’s worried they won’t understand his awkward Korean. He wanders through the halls on his own until he passes by a door. There’s lots of rambunctious laughter coming from the behind, like there’s a whole school inside. He reads that the sign on the door says “The Boyz”. The door suddenly opens and he’s face to face with the same blonde twink that he saw when he first arrived. ‘This must be the group he’s belongs to’ Lucas thinks. ‘The Boyz? They should be called The Fags’ he smiles in his head at his own joke. Caught by surprise the twink’s eyes widen and he makes an “•o•” face. From inside Lucas can hear someone scream for Chanhee to close the door. The boy gives a small huff and shuts the door behind him. Turning back around the boy apparently called Chanhee fidgets in place under Lucas’ glare. Looking down at him Lucas can see how the shirt he wears is one size too big on his thin body, showing off his pale collarbones. Without hiding his disgust at this obvious display of neediness from this cocksucker, Lucas sneers at the boy, and asks him where the bathroom is. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” The blonde boy looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

“The. Bathroom. Where. Is. It?.” Lucas makes sure to slowly pronounce each word so this dumb fag can stop looking at him with that stupid girly face of his. He makes sure to deepen his voice to show the other boy how masculine men (real men), sound.

“O-oh it’s down that hall and you make a left.” He stutters on the first part probably intimidated by a real man like Lucas. Without saying thank you Lucas follows the directions he was given. Walking down the hallway he notices there’s footsteps other than his, and turns to see the faggot following him. ‘He must want to see what my cock looks like’ Lucas thinks to himself. How fucking disgusting this fag might be planning to jump him from behind once they get in the bathroom. Like hell Lucas would let that shit fucking happen! ‘I’ll get him before he gets me’ Lucas plans in his head. Pretending to tie his shoe, Lucas crouches down in the middle of the hallway, keeping his head down as the twink passes him. When he passes by, Lucas looks up staring at how his slim hips practically sway back and forth. ‘Disgusting’ Lucas says in his head, ‘He’s definitely gonna get it’.

As soon as the boy turns the corner Lucas gets up and stalks towards the bathroom. He pushes open the door with a slight bang echoing through the bathroom. Lucas notes that all the urinals are empty except for one where the blonde haired fag, Chanhee is unzipping his pants. Making sure there’s no feet in the stalls Lucas walks over to the urinals choosing the one right next to the fag. Glancing up at him Chanhee has a look of confusion on face. 

“Um hi again?” Chanhee says with an awkward laugh.

Lucas just grunts in response and unzips his pants pulling thick cock out. Quickly Chanhee looks back to his own pants and pulls his own cock out. Lucas unabashedly stares at how small Chanhee’s cock is compared to his. It’s probably average to a innocent virgin girl but to Lucas it’s the same size he was when he was 12. While Lucas is thick with reddish veins protruding along the side coming to a dark red head, Chanhee’s is thinner with barely any veins and an almost pink (like his lips) tip. He knows he’s been staring too long cause Chanhee frowns at him and shields his small pink dick from view. Lucas laughs out loud at his obvious signs of embarrassment. Looking at Lucas in bewilderment Chanhee’s eyes slip down to his crotch. Lucas notices instantly and stops laughing. 

“What the fuck are you looking at fag” Lucas snarled. 

“I could ask you the same thing, weirdo” Chanhee snapped back. 

Lucas didn’t expect this small twink to clap back at him. ‘Who does he think he is’ Lucas thought to himself ‘I’ll beat the shit out of this faggot!’ Stopping his stream Lucas zips his pants up and turns towards the smaller, puffing his chest out. 

“What the fuck you say to me?” Lucas shoved the boy onto the ground. 

Chanhee makes a sound of shock as he’s shoved to the ground with his pants still around his ankles. 

“You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do? You fucking faggot you probably were trying see how big my cock was so you could jump me!” Lucas quickly stomped towards the boy watching him crawl backwards trying to get up and shield his cock at the same time. 

“What are you talking about you crazy bastard I’m not gay I’m not like that! I swear! ” Chanhee screeches scrambling to his hands and knees at a pitiful attempt to get up. 

From this position his hole is on display and Lucas can see how it’s staring him in the eye. His tiny pink hole is practically telling Lucas to ruin it and make this fag cry so that he’ll know never to mess with him again. 

“Shut the fuck up fag!” Lucas yells as he grabs the boy by the back of the head with one hand and drags him up to a sitting position. Chanhee scratches at his arm in a attempt to make him lose his grip but it only serves to anger Lucas even more. 

“What the fuck are you doing let go of me you son of a bitch!” Chanhee screams at him, beating his arm with his small fists. To his surprise the little fucker actually punches him right in the dick! Doubling over Lucas loses his grip on Chanhee’s head and holds his dick. He can’t believe that little bitch actually hit him! Chanhee tries to escape while pulling up his pants but Lucas tackles him to the ground. 

“You fucking trying to grab my cock you faggot? I knew you had to be after that you look like a cock sucking whore!” Lucas pins the boy down on his stomach and struggles to get him still. Grabbing him by the head again Lucas smacks his head against floor once then twice to disorientate him. Chanhee groans in pain as his nose starts bleeding from the blows. Chanhee’s pants are still halfway off his ass so Lucas see’s that as an invitation to pull them all the way to his ankles. 

“Don’t do that nnn” Chanhee murmurs 

Lucas ignores him and swats him on the ass once, his face heating up as he watches his ass jiggle. A faint red hand print appears on his pale ass so Lucas smacks him again, harder so it’s more visible. “p-please stop. no. don’t. stop.” Chanhee tries to cover his ass with his hands but Lucas justbats them away.

“Don’t make me hurt you again” Lucas warns as he places his hand on the back of Chanhee’s head. “You want this anyways listen to yourself beg me not to stop”. He chides smacking Chanhee’s ass again this time even harder than the last. 

Flipping the smaller boy onto his front Lucas immediately notices the way he tries to cover his hard cock. “I told you that you fucking wanted this. Look at how hard you are from being manhandled and spanked like a fag. Fucking cock slut” Lucas smirks. “You tried to get my dick earlier now I’m gonna give it to you.” Ignoring his protests, Lucas stands up, grabs the blonde by his hair and pulls him to his knees. Using his free hand Lucas pulls his own cock out right in front of the boys face. Grimacing Chanhee tries to fight him off but Lucas just drags him by the hair over to a stall, and shoves him against the wall. 

Slamming his head against the stone wall Chanhee goes limp. Lucas checks to make sure he’s not knocked out and continues when he sees the boy is just dazed. Pushing him down onto the toilet seat Lucas turns around to lock the stall door. Chanhee is sitting there slumped on the toilet with his hard dick poking out beneath his shirt and Lucas can’t help but laugh. “You looked fucked out and I haven’t even got my cock inside you.” Chanhee only groans in response. Placing his leg on the toilet seat Lucas brings Chanhee’s head down so his mouth is level with his cock. “Suck it.” Lucas demands “Now.”

Chanhee refuses and turns his head away. Pulling his hair tighter Lucas says it again. “I said suck it. Now.” Chanhee whispers at the pain and opens his mouth. Not missing a beat Lucas shoves his cock inside his small mouth. He places his thumb and forefinger between Chanhee’s teeth so that he can’t bite down. The warmth of his mouth around his the head of cock makes Lucas sigh in pleasure. 

Scrunching his nose in disgust Chanhee tries to speak through a mouthful of cock. “Tastes like pee.” He complains

“So you should be used to it. I know you probably suck the skin off your group members huh you little fag?” Lucas taunts “Bet you like their small dicks in your mouth after a long day of practice so you can taste their musk” Chanhee doesn’t object but keeps quiet. “Now suck it or else.” Very softly Chanhee starts to suckle on Lucas’ cock but it’s not enough. “For a cock sucking faggot you sure are bad at sucking cock” Adjusting his stance Lucas starts to force his cock in and out of those pink lips. Chanhee starts trying to pull his head back but Lucas has a firm grip on his hand. He can see tears welling up in the blonde boys eyes and it does nothing but turn him on. 

“Look at me.” Lucas orders.

Chanhee looks up as best as he could trying to keep his eyes open. The sight of his long lashes clumped with tears and a large cock inside his pretty pink mouth almost makes Lucas cum. 

“F-fuck” Lucas groans pulling his dick out of the boys mouth. 

Pulling him by the hair Lucas manhandles Chanhee so his ass is facing him. He bends him over making his hole easier to see. 

“Put your hands on the wall” Lucas commands. “If you move them I’ll fuck you up.” 

Chanhee shakily puts his hands against the wall. Using both of his hands Lucas rubs the redden cheeks, proudly admiring the red hand prints he’s left behind. Grabbing Chanhee’s ass cheeks he spreads them apart as far as they can go, watching the way his small hole stretches. 

“Look at that it’s pink like a fucking girl. You were born to be a fag used by other men.” Lucas blows air on the hole watching as it twitched. He places his thumb against it feeling it move in excitement. Slowly he dips the top of his thumb in feeling how warm it is inside this boy. 

“a-ah” Chanhee moans quietly.

“ You like that?” Lucas asks. When he gets no response he slaps the hole with his fingers. 

“AHH” Chanhee flinches in surprise and pain at his hole being smacked but other than that he doesn’t move from his position. 

“Answer me when I fucking ask you a question fag. I said do you like that?” Lucas demands. 

“n-no please stop” Chanhee cries. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me you’re hard” Lucas reaches around to Chanhee’s dick and grabs it in his fist tightly. “Look at that your fucking small dick is hard as a rock so don’t lie to me.” 

“YES I DO!” Chanhee’s knees clack together as he tries to lessen the hold on his dick. 

“Yes I do what? Tell me you like it when I touch your hole.”

“I l-like when you...when you t-touch my...hole” Chanhee faintly says. 

“Yeah I know you do, fags like getting their hole touched like a girl.” Lucas grunts. He pulls the cheeks apart again and spits on the hole. He plays with the pink hole pushing his thumb in and out watching in interest as it turns a darker shade. “Now I’m gonna stick my cock inside you like a man does a woman.” Lining his cock up Lucas moans as he pushes past the tight ring of muscle, feeling it spasm trying to force him out. 

“ARGGHHHHH” Chanhee screams so loud at the invasion of his small hole by Lucas’ thick cock. Lucas has to quickly cover his mouth so they won’t be heard. 

 

Chanhee is crying again this time from the thick cock splitting him open with little to no prep and spit for lube. Lucas vaguely thinks that maybe he’s being too hard but then he sinks all the way in and feels the tight warmth around his dick. It feels to good to stop now so he slowly drags his cock back out then pistons in, hearing Chanhee moan out of pain. He reaches around the front for the boys dick to feel it limp in his hand. Ignoring the groans of discomfort Lucas watches as the hole turns red and stretches to fit around his cock like a glove. When he pulls out again he notices there’s a faint streak of blood but he’s not fazed in the slightest. He’s popped cherries of the girls at his school back in China. Even fucked some of them through their periods. A little blood is nothing to him. Pulling his cock out all the way, Lucas spits some more on the now opened hole, and forces his way back inside. 

He moves Chanhee against the door, fucking him deep, and making sure to lift the boys leg for a better angle. As soon as he fucks the boy in this angle Chanhee let’s out a surprisingly deep moan. 

“ah ah ah ah” Chanhee whimpers on every thrust of Lucas’ cock inside him. Slowly Lucas can feel his little dick starting to plump up in his hand. The little fag is actually enjoying being fucked like a bitch, well Lucas can get with that. Taking his hand off the boys dick Lucas grips the sides of his hips and starts fucking in earnest. His deep grunts are lost over the door rattling from the sheer force of his thrusts. Chanhee is clawing at the door trying to find some purchase against the powerful force causing him to hit the door on every thrust. 

Lucas starts to feel a pull in his gut and knows his climax is fast approaching. He pulls out and sits on the toilet with his legs wide open. Chanhee moans at the loss as turns around in confusion. 

“W-why you’d stop?” The little fag isn’t shameful about his obvious need for cock.

“Ride me” Lucas simply says

“w-hat?” Chanhee ears turn red at the suggestion

“Ride me you fucking slut I know you know what to do now don’t make me say it again.” Lucas’s leans back against the cool wall waiting. 

Now a light shade of red, Chanhee takes his pants off all the way so he can have an easier time. Timidly he straddles Lucas thighs wary of looking him in the eye. Chanhee gently grabs Lucas’s dick feeling how hot and heavy it is in his hand. He lines it up with his hole and flinches at the first breach then sighs when he sinks all the way down. Lost in his haze of pleasure he doesn’t notice the way Lucas stares at him with a glint of awe on his face. 

“Ride me bitch” Lucas smacks Chanhee’s ass making him jump. Gathering himself Chanhee starts to ride Lucas slowly. 

“That’s too slow whore” Lucas grabs Chanhee by the hips, and roughly pulls him on and off his cock like he’s nothing more than a sex doll. 

Chanhee becomes a blubbering mess, in this position he can feel Lucas’s thick cock inside of his guts carving a new pathway. He has to hold himself up by putting his hands on Lucas’s shoulders. Lucas can’t help but stare at the way Chanhee’s eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure and smirks to himself thinking he made him like that. Standing up Lucas walks back over to the door wrapping Chanhee’s legs around his waist and fucks him hard and fast. 

He can feel heat pool in his gut and knows that his climax is fast approaching. Setting the boy down Lucas turns him back around so he can finish while fucking him like the bitch he is. His thrusts grow erratic and finally Lucas comes deep inside the boy, with a low groan. After he cums Lucas can still feel the heat in his stomach and realizes that he didn’t get to finish pissing. Without pulling out Lucas starts pissing inside of the boys hole, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“oh my god oh my god” Chanhee feels the warmth of Lucas’s cum inside him and feels how it continues when he starts getting pissed in like a toilet. The thought of being treated like nothing more than a hole causes Chanhee to dream himself. His cum staining the floor of the bathroom. 

Lucas laughs at how the small amount of cum is compared to his usual loads. ‘This guy really is a little bitch’ he thinks. 

Once he’s done pissing Lucas pulls out and watches the way Chanhee’s hole won’t close on its own and allows some of his piss and cum to leak out. Out of embarrassment Chanhee clenches his hole so that nothing else dribbles down his legs. 

Grabbing some tissue to wipe his dick off Lucas pulls up his pants and pushes past Chanhee out of the stall. He goes to wash his hands and waits for the boy to get himself together. 

Chanhee sits over the toilet and let’s the piss rush out and tries to get the cum out using his fingers. He flinches as he touches his hole noting the way its gaping and sore. He doesn’t know how he’s going to hide this from the rest of his group later. Grabbing his pants he slowly pulls them up over his tender ass and limps out the stall.

Lucas is waiting for him at the sinks with his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re a disgusting fag” he states. 

“y-yeah I know…” Chanhee doesn’t even try to deny it or lie. It’s impossible he literally came untouched from getting fucked and pissed in by another man. Awkwardly he pulls on the hem of his shirt tracing the lines of the bathroom tiles. 

I fucking hate faggots” Lucas spits. He storms out the bathroom leaving Chanhee confused but also amused at his obvious internal homophobia. 

Chanhee smiles as he thinks to himself that getting close to nct doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a straight girl fetishizing gay relationships ✨😌🙈  
> also credit to dario for giving me inspiration for my fic 👌 >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107378
> 
> no but in all honesty i don’t condone anything that happens in this fic nor do i support r@pe this is pure fiction and i don’t think lucas is like this irl.


End file.
